Sick
by Lune Percolate
Summary: "Tapi Teito sedang sakit, makanya tadi dia kusuruh pulang duluan." / "Aku tahu caranya menyembuhkan demam dengan cepat." / "Maaf, mengganggu. Silahkan lanjutkan," / "Sayangnya dia tidak masuk hari ini. Dia sakit,"


**Sick**

**Warning :** OOC, AU, typo, **Shounen-Ai**

**Rate : ** T

**Genre : **Romance / Humor

**07 GHOST © Amemiya Yuki & Yukino Ichihara**

**Summary: **"Tapi Teito sedang sakit, makanya tadi dia kusuruh pulang duluan." / "Aku tahu caranya menyembuhkan demam dengan cepat." / "Maaf, mengganggu. Silahkan lanjutkan," / "Sayangnya dia tidak masuk hari ini. Dia sakit,"

* * *

><p>TING TONG! TING TONG!<p>

Yup, itu adalah suara bel dari rumah seseorang. Sementara itu, di luar rumah yang berbunyi itu, berdiri seorang pemuda blonde, tinggi, dan kekar sedang menggerutu tidak jelas karena dari tadi ia dibiarkan berdiri di depan pintu gerbang dan sama sekali tidak dibukakan pintu oleh si pemilik rumah.

"Dasar, kohai tidak tahu diri! Sudah lebih dari 10 menit aku berdiri di sini dia sama sekali tidak keluar, tidak bisakah dia menghormati senpai-nya. Mana panas lagi," begitulah gerutu si tamu yang dibiarkan berjemur di depan rumah.

Sebelum saya melanjutkan cerita, lebih baik kita kembali dahulu ke 45 menit sebelum kejadian penjemuran ini.

**Flashback**

"Senpai, tunggu sebentar," kata seorang pemuda blonde manis berlari menuju senpainya yang berambut _blonde_ juga sambil membawa dua buah tas.

"Ada apa Mikage?" tanya si senpai begitu kohainya yang bernama Mikage itu berdiri dihadapannya sambil memegangi lututnya.

"Aku mau minta tolong. Tolong berikan ini ke Tei-kun, tasnya ketinggalan di kelas," kata Mikage sambil menyodorkan tas milik Tei-kun.

"Tidak! Kamu bisa mengantarkannya sendiri," tolak senpainya kasar.

"Rumah Frau senpai kan satu jalur dengan Tei-kun, jadi…"

"Jadi, kamu menyuruhku untuk mengantarkan tas si kuso gaki," potong Frau.

"Tidak!" tolak Frau lalu pergi meninggalkan Mikage.

"Tapi Teito sedang sakit, makanya tadi dia kusuruh pulang duluan."

**DEG!**

"Mana dia di rumah sendirian lagi."

**DEG!**

"Ya sudahlah, aku minta bantuan Ayanami senpai saja."

DEG!

"Biar aku saja yang mengantarkan," kata Frau menawarkan diri begitu dia mendengar gumaman dari Mikage.

"Baiklah. Ini, lalu tolong jaga Teito ya," kata Mikage lalu berlari meninggalkan Frau.

**Back to Present**

"Oh, kau, mesum. Sedang apa kamu di sini?" tanya si pemilik rumah dengan wajah memerah dan penampilan yang acak-acakan.

"Ini," kata Frau sambil memberikan tas Teito.

"Terima kasih. Masuklah," kata Teito mempersilahkan Frau masuk.

"Kamu di rumah sendirian?" tanya Frau begitu ia duduk di ruang tamu.

"Iya. Ayah sedang kerja," jawab Teito yang duduk di depan Frau.

"Wajahmu merah, kamu sakit?" itu adalah pertanyaan bodoh yang keluar dari mulut si Frau, karena jelas-jelas Mikage sudah berkata kalau Teito sedang sakit.

"Iya… uhuk…" jawab Teito lemas. Setelah mendengar jawaban dari Teito, Frau hanya diam dan mengamati Teito, sementara Teito tidak peduli dengan pandangan Frau yang Teito inginkan adalah Frau segera pulang supaya dia bisa istirahat.

"Teito," panggil Frau sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Teito dan itu membuat wajah Teito semakin memanas hingga pada akhirnya dia pingsan.

"Teito!" satu kata itulah yang terdengar di telinga Teito sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap.

'Dasar bocah, sukanya merepotkan diriku saja,' pikir Frau sambil menggendong Teito a la _Bridal Style_ dan masuk ke dalam rumah Teito yang bisa dibilang cukup sederhana. Berhubung Frau sedah hapal dengan seluruh isi rumah Teito, Frau segera meletakan Teito ke atas tempat tidurnya.

Setelah meletakan Teito di atas tempat tidurnya, Frau segera mengecek suhu badan Teito dengan _thermometer_ yang berada di atas meja belajar Teito.

"38,5 derajat. Pantas saja tadi wajahnya merah sekali," kata Frau sambil melihat hasil pengukuran suhu badan Teito. Setelah puas memandangi hasil dari pengukuran suhu badan Teito, Frau meletakan kembali _thermometer_ tersebut dan pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil air dingin untuk mengompres Teito.

Setelah kembali ke kamar Teito, Frau segera mengompres Teito.

* * *

><p><strong>Frau POV<strong>

Hah~ hari ini benar-benar hari yang paling sial, sudah tidak kencan dengan Midori-chan, berjemur di depan rumah, dan yang paling parah aku harus merawat bocah ini. Kalau tahu jadinya seperti ini lebih baik aku menolaknya tadi.

"_Ya sudahlah, aku minta bantuan Ayanami senpai saja."_

Ya sudahlah, lebih baik aku yang merawatnya dari pada si kakek tua itu.

"Engh~ Hahaue."

Dia pasti merindukan ibunya. Wajahmu sangat mirip dengannya Teito.

"Senpai."

Begitu mendengar kata itu meluncur dari mulut Teito, dadaku berdenyut sakit. Kira-kira siapa yang dia mimpikan? Castor kah? Labrador kah? Atau mungkin dia, Ayanami? Yang jelas, bukan aku karena dia tidak pernah memanggilku dengan sebutan senpai. Dia selalu memanggilku dengan sebutan mesum. Ya, mesum, panggilan sayang dia ke aku.

Eh, sayang. Kenapa aku bisa berpikir seperti itu? Itu bukan panggilan sayang tapi sebuah ejekan. Selain itu dia dan aku adalah laki-laki jadi...

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Sepasang mata _emerald_ yang sedari tadi tertutup oleh kelopak mata terbuka.

"Frau. Sedang apa kamu di sini?" tanya si pemilik _emerald_ itu.

"Tadi kamu pingsan bocah, makanya aku membawamu ke sini," jelas Frau.

"Oh, terima kasih," jawab Teito lemas.

"Ya sudah, aku…."

BRUK!

"Itte…."

Sepasang mata _aquamaire_dan sepasang mata _emerald_ bertemu. Seorang pemuda berwajah uke yang sedang sakit tak berdaya terperangkap oleh kasur dan seorang pemuda yang memiliki _title_ 'Seme Sejati'. Seorang pemuda besar yang berada di atas tubuh seorang pemuda kecil, menatap setiap inchi dari wajah pemuda kecil tersebut lalu terlintas sebuah ide mesum di otaknya.

"Teito," panggil Frau dengan nada yang di buat sedikit sexy.

"Ada apa?" tanya Teito _innocent_.

"Aku tahu caranya menyembuhkan demam dengan cepat."

"Caranya?"

"Tutup matamu."

Teito, tanpa ada rasa curiga segera menutup matanya, dan ini adalah kesempatan bagi si 'Seme Sejati' mengambil ciuman pertama dari si 'Uke Sejati'.

5 cm.

4 cm.

3 cm.

2 cm.

1 cm.

Dua buah bibir dari 'Seme Sejati' menempel pada 'Uke Sejati'. Namun, kejadian indah bagi para fujoshi dan fudanshi hanya berlangsung selama 3 detik, karena pintu kamar Teito yang terbuka lebar menampilkan seorang anak kecil yang tidak diketahui jenis kelaminnya, diikuti dengan seorang pemuda dewasa.

"Teito-nii!" kata anak kecil yang tidak diketahui jenis kelaminnya itu dengan suara lantang dan keras, sementara pemuda di belakangnya dengan gesit menutup mata anak kecil itu lalu pergi dari depan kamar Teito.

"Maaf, mengganggu. Silahkan lanjutkan," kata pemuda itu ketika melihat 2 pasang mata melihat dirinya dan tentu saja pandangan mematikan dari sepasang mata _aquamarine_.

* * *

><p><strong>Keesokan Harinya<strong>

"Pagi Mikage," sapa Teito.

"Oh, kamu sudah baikan?" tanya Mikage.

"Iya. Ah, Castor senpai, Labrador senpai," kata Teito ketika melihat Castor dan Labrador.

"Oh, tumben kamu menanyakan Frau, Teito," kata Castor.

"Aku ingin berterima kasih sama Frau," balas Teito.

"Sayangnya dia tidak masuk hari ini. Dia sakit," kata Labrador kalem.

"Frau senpai sakit apa?" tanya Mikage.

"Katanya sih demam," jawab Castor sambil memegang dagunya.

* * *

><p><strong>Di tempat lain<strong>

"Achoooo… *snif snif* ada yang sedang membicarakanku rupanya."

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>


End file.
